Ma vie en tant que sorcière
by LaChinoise
Summary: Et si au lieu de vous réveiller dans votre lit comme tous les matins, prêt à aller en cours, prêt à travailler pour votre bac de français, vous vous retrouviez dans le monde fabuleux d'Harry Potter ? Venez découvrir comment Anna Deschamps, jeune parisienne, en classe de 1ère ES, va gérer cette histoire.
1. Chapter 1

Je marche dans les couloirs de Poudlard, un livre sous le bras, à la recherche de quelqu'un. Mes pas résonnent contre les murs, les visages que je croise sont flous. Je m'arrête devant un garçon, plutôt grand, les cheveux bruns en bataille et des yeux verts cachés derrière des lunettes rondes. Je n'arrive pas à discerner le reste de ses traits, mais je n'y fais pas attention. Je lui tends le livre et je me sens sourire à son encontre. Il accepte mon cadeau et se penche pour me dire quelque chose :

\- Anna, si tu ne te lèves pas tu vas être en retard

Je me redresse brusquement. Je suis dans mon lit, dans ma chambre, dans mon appartement à Paris. Je me frotte les yeux, ce n'est pas la première fois que je rêve que je suis une sorcière. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je rêve de ce sorcier en particulier non plus, après tout quand on pense « Poudlard » on pense « Harry Potter ». Je m'étire une dernière fois avant de me décider à me lever. Ma routine du matin commence : pipi, petit déjeuner, brossage de dents, coiffage, maquillage, habits et sac de cours.

J'ai de la chance, aujourd'hui je n'ai pas beaucoup de cours. C'est avec plaisir que je retrouve mes amis devant le lycée. Nous parlons de choses et d'autres en attendant le début des cours, entre autres des épreuves du bac de français qui arrivent rapidement. La première ES n'est pas de tout repos.

La journée file à toute allure et je me retrouve bientôt chez moi, affalée sur mon canapé. Le dîner est tranquille et une fois ma douche prise je me glisse sous mes draps pour regarder Harry Potter 5, mon film préféré de toute la saga.

Quand je me réveille je sens que quelque chose ne va pas. Je ne suis pas chez moi. D'abord mon lit n'a pas de rideaux à baldaquin blanc comme c'est visiblement le cas ici, ensuite ma couverture n'est pas aussi chaude que celle qui me recouvre actuellement, et pour finir je n'entends pas le tic-tac de mon horloge. Je me redresse avec prudence avant de tirer doucement les rideaux. La pièce que je découvre est immense. Et blanche. Elle est calme et je me surprends à m'y sentir bien. Je pose un pied à terre, le sol est gelé. En me dégageant de mes draps je découvre une sorte de robe d'hôpital mais avec un col différent et fait dans une matière que je ne connais pas. Je m'interroge encore sur ce que je devrais faire quand une voix m'interpelle. En entendant mon nom je tourne la tête par réflexe.

\- Mademoiselle Deschamps. Vous vous êtes enfin réveillée. Comment vous sentez-vous ma petite ?

Je détaille la femme qui me prend mon pouls. Elle est grande, un chignon lâche pend en haut de sa nuque, elle porte une tenue d'infirmière et sa baguette est dirigée vers une sorte de pharmacie. Attendez. Sa baguette ?! Je scrute l'objet d'un œil méfiant puis je soupire de soulagement, je rêve encore de Poudlard. J'ai dû m'endormir devant le film et une fois n'est pas coutume je rêve de cet univers fabuleux. L'infirmière semble plutôt satisfaite de son diagnostic car elle m'autorise à partir juste après avoir transformé ma robe blanche en une tenue d'écolière : chaussures vernies, chaussettes hautes, jupe, chemise, cravate et cape surplombant le tout. C'est la première fois que l'un de mes rêves est aussi réaliste.

Je la remercie poliment avant de pousser les grandes portes de l'infirmerie pour sortir. Une fois dans le couloir je me permets de regarder les couleurs de mon uniforme, c'est important de savoir à quelle maison j'appartiens quand même. Sur le blason de ma cape se dessine un blaireau, ma cravate étant jaune et noire je devine aisément que je suis supposée être chez les Poufsouffle.

Ne sachant que faire je décide de visiter le château, après tout autant profiter du réalisme de ce rêve pour découvrir tout ce que ce monde a à m'offrir. Après plusieurs couloirs et plusieurs escaliers je croise enfin quelques élèves, un groupe de trois personnes s'approchent de moi.

\- Anna ! Enfin sortie de l'hôpital ?

\- Tu nous as fait peur

\- Tu as loupé un de ces trucs en cours de potion : Weasley s'est encore trompé d'ingrédient et c'est Potter qui lui a sauvé la mise en distillant son mélange avec du jus de nénuphar. Grandiose ! Le prof n'a rien vu.

\- C'était fou ! Tu as vu comment Malefoy riait devant la tête dépitée de Weasley ?

\- In-cro-yable

Pendant qu'ils continuent de s'extasier sur le fameux cours de potion je déglutis avec peine. Je les connais, ce sont mes amis de lycée. Avec une cape. Et une baguette. Et des blasons. A Poudlard. Ce rêve est vraiment étrange. Afin d'avoir confirmation de mon intuition je prononçais avec difficultés :

\- Tho-Thomas ?

Le plus grand des garçons se retourne vers moi un regard surpris dans les yeux. L'indécision avec laquelle j'avais prononcé son nom a dû le déstabiliser. Donc si lui c'est bien Thomas, ça veut dire que les autres sont…

\- Julie ? Matthieu ?

Je les désigne tous un par un. Ils ont l'air de plus en plus perdus, moi je souris de plus en plus. J'adore ce rêve ! Mes amis sont avec moi à Poudlard, que demander de plus ?

\- Anna tu vas mieux ?

Je me retourne toujours mon sourire accroché sur mon visage. Je plisse les yeux pour essayer d'identifier la personne qui s'approche de moi, sans mes lunettes je ne vois pas beaucoup de loin. Grand, cheveux bruns en bataille, lunettes rondes sur le nez, écharpe rouge et or autour du cou. Mais oui ! C'est forcément Harry Po…

\- Albus ! Alors le cours de potions ? Tu l'as bien aimé ?

Je me retourne vivement face à Matthieu, celui qui vient de parler. Albus ? Mais il ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à l'Harry Potter dans mes rêves… Ah… Je suis donc dans un rêve avec la nouvelle génération. Première fois que ça m'arrive.

En regardant de nouveau vers le brun qui nous a rejoint entre temps, je remarque que ses yeux ne sont pas totalement verts mais qu'ils tirent vers un bleu un peu turquoise, splendide.

\- M'en parle pas, Rose est mortifiée. Elle ne fait que des conneries dans cette matière.

Je le vois grimacer avant de sourire avec des yeux pétillants.

\- Et avec Scorpius qui la fixe aussi souvent pas étonnant qu'elle soit déstabilisée.

En voyant les sourires mi attendris mi moqueurs de mes amis je comprends rapidement que Rose est amoureuse de Scorpius. Ça fait un peu « cliché » quand même, quoique c'est vrai que j'aime lire des histoires d'amour entre ces deux protagonistes, et vu que c'est mon rêve c'est moi qui choisit qui finira avec qui. Plutôt cool je trouve. En sentant un regard sur moi je tourne la tête et croise les yeux indescriptibles d'Albus, j'hausse un sourcil interrogateur et je vois ses yeux pétiller de malice à nouveau.

\- Alors comme ça mon frère te fait un effet monstre ?

Je ne comprends pas le changement de conversation. Mais surtout je ne comprends pas l'allusion, je serais folle de James ? –Il me semble que c'est ça son prénom-. Pendant que je me questionne Thomas en profite pour passer négligemment un bras autour de mes épaules, je me retrouve maintenant secouée en tous sens.

\- Bien sûr qu'elle en est dingue ! C'est quand même à cause de lui qu'elle s'est retrouvée à l'infirmerie.

\- De ce que j'ai compris il est venu lui parler et elle s'est évanouie, renchérit Julie.

\- Et c'est lui qui l'a porté jusqu'à l'antre de Melle Pomfresh ! Termine théâtralement Matthieu

Je n'en reviens pas. Ils sont tous morts de rire et moi je rougis –de honte bien sur- comment je peux être aussi niaise au point de m'évanouir dès qu'un garçon me parle ? J'écoute distraitement la suite de la conversation et ce que j'en retiens c'est qu'apparemment ça fait plusieurs années que l'aîné des Potter ma fascine… Sérieux ?! Ce rêve est quand même carrément étrange.

Je suis subitement distraite par l'arrivée de deux autres personnes : Rose et Scorpius. Je les identifie grâce à leurs caractéristiques physiques : grand, avec des cheveux blonds presque blancs ça ne peut être qu'un Malefoy. J'avoue que j'avais beaucoup de mal à imaginer des cheveux « blonds presque blancs » mais maintenant que je les ai en face de moi je dois avouer que ça a son charme. Et la petite rousse aux cheveux broussailleux qui se tient timidement à côté de lui ne peut être qu'une Weasley-Granger. Je suis surprise par la masse impressionnante que forme sa chevelure, rien à voir avec la coupe d'Emma Watson dans le premier film d'Harry Potter !

\- Al, tu viens à la bibliothèque ?

En entendant la voix de Rose Weasley je suis surprise, elle est douce, comme un murmure presque. Dans les fanfictions que j'aime Rose est une jeune fille pleine d'enthousiasme et très expressive, pas du tout comme cette Rose timide à la voix hésitante.

Albus passe un bras autour de ses épaules comme Thomas a fait avec moi un peu plus tôt.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Rosie, j'ai dit que je t'aiderai avec ton devoir de métamorphose et un lion n'a qu'une seule parole

La rousse esquisse un sourire tremblotant en rougissant, elle n'est pas censée être douée en cours la fille d'Hermione ? Je ricane soudainement face à mes propres pensées, n'est-ce pas moi qui disais que c'était « cliché » que Rose aime Scorpius ? Voilà que je suis déçue que le cliché de l'intelligence transmise de mère en fille ne soit vrai. Tous les visages se tournent vers moi. Merde ! Ils ont dû penser que mon ricanement était pour la dernière phrase d'Albus. Je leur adresse un petit sourire contrit avant de bafouiller des excuses et de partir loin d'eux. Finalement ce rêve n'est pas aussi cool que ça, je suis prise pour une demeurée qui s'évanouit devant James Potter et qui ricane de ses « amis ».

Je marche sans savoir où aller, qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire ? Normalement dans les rêves les actions s'enchaînent, on n'a pas le temps de s'ennuyer. Au détour d'un couloir je bouscule quelqu'un et je me sens tomber en arrière. J'atterris durement sur le sol. En cherchant à voir le malheureux qui m'est rentré dedans la première chose que je vois c'est une baguette pointée vers moi. Je lève les yeux un peu plus hauts et tout ce que je vois c'est un air profondément ennuyé sur un visage banal et sans grand intérêt. Le garçon, un blond avec une écharpe bleue, me regarde comme si j'avais commis un impair. Je me relève doucement et je vois la baguette se redressait en même temps que moi, elle est pointée sur mon buste. Instinctivement je me saisis de la mienne, il ne va quand même pas m'attaquer juste pour une bousculade malencontreuse ?

\- Deschamps… Décidemment tu m'ennuie toujours autant

Bon en fait il va peut-être m'attaquer parce qu'il ne m'aime pas. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je ne le connais même pas ce gars !


	2. Chapter 2

Je vois son regard se concentrer et il relève légèrement sa baguette.

\- Expelliarmus !

\- Protego

J'ai agis sans réfléchir. Mais apparemment ça a fonctionné car j'ai toujours ma baguette avec moi. Purée c'est comme si mon corps se souvenait des mouvements à faire sans que j'ai besoin de les lui dicter. Bon maintenant que mon cerveau est lancé à plein régime je décide de lancer le seul sort qui me vient à l'esprit.

\- Wingardium Leviosa !

Avec bonheur je vois la baguette de mon adversaire s'élever, avant qu'il ne la rattrape d'un geste vif. Je fais la moue, alors que j'étais si fière de mon sort. Malheureusement je n'ai pas le temps de m'apitoyer car un autre sort fuse déjà.

\- Levicorpus

Je me retrouve la tête en bas. Moi qui n'aie jamais supporté les attractions fortes me voilà dans une belle situation.

\- Finite incantatem

Je tombe à nouveau sur les fesses. Décidemment ce n'est pas mon jour !

\- Steves, t'en as pas marre de t'en prendre toujours à Anna ?

\- Potter je t'ai pas sonné !

Potter ? Je regarde le nouveau venu, ah oui, c'est bien Potter. Mais pas Albus, James ! En le détaillant je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire qu'il est plutôt mignon, mais de là à m'évanouir…

Donc c'est lui qui est venu me « sauver » de ce… Steves ? Et apparemment ce n'est pas la première fois que je me retrouve confrontée à ce type. Mais pourquoi un Serdaigle m'attaquerait ? Ça restera toujours un mystère. Pour le moment tout du moins. Potter s'approche de moi et m'aide à me relever. Je le remercie et je m'interroge encore une fois, pourquoi me suis-je évanouie devant lui ?

\- Toujours là pour la défendre n'est-ce pas Potter ? Le chevalier servant est arrivé.

Je sursaute en entendant la voix de Steves, je l'avais oublié. Comment je peux l'oublier alors qu'il est en face de moi ? Parfois je me fais peur moi-même. James soupire à côté de moi.

\- Ecoute Steves, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle n'a pas voulu t'accompagner au bal l'année dernière qu'il faut t'énerver dès que tu la vois

J'écarquille les yeux. Pardon ? Il m'a invité à un bal et j'ai refusé ?! Ah non, ce n'est pas le plus important. C'est pour ça qu'il m'en veut autant ?! Je suis soufflée. Enfin ma réaction me surprend quand même beaucoup, je n'ai pas vraiment de succès avec les garçons et j'ai du mal à me lier d'amitié avec eux aussi, alors pourquoi aurais-je refusé d'aller au bal avec Steves ? D'ailleurs c'est son prénom ou son nom de famille ? Simple curiosité hein.

Steves rougit. Ah oui il a quand même honte de rester fâché juste pour ça, je l'ai tant blessé dans son égo ?

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir éconduit

Les mots sortent de ma bouche avant que j'ai pu les contrôler. James me regarde surpris et Steves –que ce soit son prénom ou son nom- s'empourpre de plus belle. Il marmonne des mots incompréhensibles dans lesquels je comprends « ça va », « pardon » et « devoirs » avant de le voir littéralement s'enfuir dans le couloir.

James me regarde toujours aussi surpris. Je le vois secouer sa tête l'air de dire « n'essayons pas de comprendre » puis il approche une main de mon front et la pose dessus.

\- Ça va mieux toi ? Julie m'a dit que tu étais sortie de l'infirmerie il y a une heure

Une heure déjà ? J'hausse les épaules et décide de clarifier la situation afin d'arrêter de me trimballer cette réputation de jeune fille énamourée. Ok c'est un rêve mais je tiens à ma réputation !

\- Ça va, en revanche je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je me suis évanouie. J'ai dû faire une crise d'hypoglycémie ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là

\- Bon tant mieux si tu t'es rétablie. Tiens

Il me tend un paquet. Je le prends et lis ce qui est inscrit « Chocogrenouille ». Yes ! Je pourrais enfin goûter une sucrerie de sorcier, même si c'est le produit de mon imagination. Je le remercie et il s'en va. Je comprends après coup que la chocogrenouille m'a été donnée à cause de mon excuse : crise d'hypoglycémie. Après en avoir croqué une bouchée je me fige. Le goût est trop réaliste. En y repensant tout ce que j'ai vécu jusqu'à maintenant est trop réaliste : mes amis, exactement comme ceux de mon lycée, Albus Potter, Rose Weasley et Scorpius Malefoy m'ont l'air on ne peut plus réels, le sort que j'ai reçu m'avait l'air très réel aussi et pour finir cette chocogrenouille. Je l'avale d'un coup et manque de m'étouffer, je réfléchis à toute vitesse pendant que je crache mes poumons à tousser. Ma baguette est toujours dans ma main droite. Je murmure un « aguamenti » et me retrouve entièrement trempée, au moins je ne tousse plus. Ne connaissant pas mille sorts je me retrouve incapable de me sécher. Mais le plus important c'est de vérifier que c'est un rêve. Ça ne peut pas être autre chose que ça n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être une hallucination sinon. Comment fait-on pour savoir si on rêve ? Dans Inception dès qu'ils comprennent qu'ils sont dans un rêve les gens se retournent sur le passage des inconnus, mais si c'est mon rêve mon inconscient ne réagira pas donc mauvaise méthode. Allons au plus simple : je ferme les yeux et me pince fortement le bras droit. Je gémis, je n'y suis pas allée de main morte.

Pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir que je ne suis toujours pas dans ma chambre : je sens encore le bois de ma baguette dans ma main droite. Je remonte ma manche pour regarder mon bras, j'ai une horrible marque qui ressemble plus à un suçon qu'autre chose. Super. Me voilà bien avancée. Bon essayons de rester logique, ça ne peut pas être réel puisque le monde d'Harry Potter a été inventée par J.K. Rowling, de plus il est impossible dans la vraie vie de suspendre quelqu'un par les pieds sans corde ni de s'évanouir devant un garçon juste parce qu'il est venu vous parler. Je dérive. Mais mon suçon sur le bras prouve bien quelque chose, qu'importe ce que c'est je ne suis pas dans un rêve.

Dans une dimension parallèle peut-être ? Ce qui expliquerait la présence de mes amis dans ce monde. Très bien puisque j'en suis venue à considérer cette possibilité c'est que je commence à devenir folle. Je ressens une irrésistible envie de dormir tout à coup, je m'appuie dos au mur le plus proche et ferme les yeux de lassitude. Que vais-je faire ? Si je suis dans un monde parallèle il faut que je revienne dans mon monde à moi, celui où la magie n'existe pas, où je ne m'évanouis pas devant un garçon –oui oui je digère mal cette histoire-, celui où se trouve ma famille, mon lycée, mes « vrais » amis, mon quartier. Ma vie en somme. Je me décolle du mur. J'ai envie de trouver mon dortoir et de m'endormir. Peut-être que tout ça sera fini quand je me réveillerai.

Je marche à nouveau dans les couloirs et je croise des élèves de Poufsouffle, pour une fois que j'ai de la chance aujourd'hui, quoique j'en avais déjà eu avec James qui est arrivé à temps pour me sauver de Steves, je décide donc de suivre ces deux Poufsouffle de manière tout à fait discrète en espérant qu'ils me mènent où je le veux.

Bingo. Me voilà devant l'entrée de la salle commune de ma maison. Ne connaissant pas le mot de passe je laisse les deux étudiants devant moi le prononcer avant de pénétrer à leur suite dans la salle jaune et noire. Je ne fais pas attention à la beauté, ni au confort de la pièce, je me dirige directement vers une porte avec inscrit « dortoirs des filles ». Je marche le long d'un couloir où plusieurs portes se font face, j'arrive devant celle où mon nom est affiché sur le battant. Je rentre à l'intérieur et me jette sur ce qui me semble être mon lit –encore une fois je laisse mon instinct me diriger, comme pour les sorts de tout à l'heure- je tire les rideaux afin de m'enfermer dans une bulle et lâche enfin ma baguette. Je la glisse sous mon oreiller et je prie Dieu, Bouddha, Râ ou toute divinité quelconque de me faire rentrer chez moi tandis que je me laisse glisser dans les bras de Morphée.


	3. Chapter 3

En me réveillant le lendemain matin la première chose que je constate c'est que je suis reposée, comme si j'avais dormi 10 heures d'affilées. Je m'étire en baillant bruyamment et m'assoit sur mon lit. En ouvrant péniblement les yeux je remarque mon reflet dans le miroir accroché sur mon armoire. J'ai l'air vraiment pas réveillée, les cheveux en pétard et mon pyjama est froissé comme jamais. Minute ! Mon pyjama, je ne me souviens pas de l'avoir enfilé ? Et là tous les évènements de la veille me reviennent en mémoire : Poudlard, mes amis, James, Albus, Rose et Scorpius, Steves, la salle commune. Pourtant je suis bien dans ma chambre, je soupire de soulagement, ce n'était qu'un rêve finalement, un rêve très réaliste, certes, mais un rêve quand même. En regardant l'heure je me lève subitement, si je ne me dépêche pas je vais être en retard en cours. Je me change rapidement et opte pour un jean et un petit chemisier bordeau, le tout agrémenté de petites ballerines. Je m'empare d'un mascara, l'utilise sur mes cils rapidement, puis j'attrape mon sac et décide de sauter le petit déjeuner.

Je cours pour ne pas louper mon bus et arrive essoufflée dedans. Après une quinzaine de minutes de trajet j'arrive devant les grilles de mon lycée. Je rejoins mes amis et suis contente de les revoir « pour de vrai », nous parlons tranquillement de la pluie et du beau temps quand je cogne quelqu'un malencontreusement. En me tournant vers la personne pour m'excuser j'ai le souffle coupé. C'est Steves, ou du moins c'est le portrait craché du Serdaigle qui m'avait attaqué. Il a l'air surpris que je le dévisage comme ça. Je reprends contenance et murmure un « désolée » avant de me retourner et d'entraîner Julie avec moi. Je laisse les garçons en plan et mon amie me regarde d'un œil soupçonneux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je… Je crois que j'ai déjà vu ce gars avant

\- Eh bien ce n'est pas si extraordinaire que ça puisqu'il est en terminale et en plus, dans notre lycée

\- Tu sais comment il s'appelle ?

\- Anna, tout le monde sait comment tout le monde s'appelle, je te rappelle que notre lycée est relativement petit. Mais si tu veux tout savoir, il s'appelle Steves Douben.

Ah donc Steves c'est son prénom, un mystère de résolu. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'ai jamais remarqué avant aujourd'hui ? Bon je sais pourquoi je l'ai remarqué à l'instant : c'est parce que son sosie m'a attaqué dans les couloirs de Poudlard, mais comment se fait-il qu'il soit dans mon lycée et que sa tête ne me dise rien ? Comme Julie l'a dit nous sommes dans un petit lycée, 4 classes de seconde, 3 de première et 3 de terminale, autant dire qu'on connaît tout le monde ou du moins de visage. De plus, si je me souviens bien le Steves de Poudlard m'avait invité à un bal, ce qui sous-entend que je le connais là-bas. Mais vu que mes amis d'ici sont aussi mes amis de là-bas ne serait-ce pas logique que si je connais quelqu'un là-bas je le connaisse aussi ici ? Oulah je commence à m'embrouiller le cerveau. J'expire longuement pour calmer les battements fous de mon cœur.

En sortant de ma bulle je vois Julie me fixer.

\- T'aurais eu un coup de foudre Anna ?

\- Hein ? Non pas du tout, je suis juste surprise que sa tête ne me dise rien

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'ai pas trop envie de lui raconter mon rêve, ou mon séjour dans un monde parallèle, ou quoi que ce soit, ni aux garçons d'ailleurs. Une sorte d'instinct me pousse à garder cette histoire pour moi. Les garçons nous rattrapent bien vite et nous partons vers le premier cours de la journée : mathématiques. J'aime bien cette matière du coup je suis de bonne humeur instantanément. Je note que les garçons ne demandent aucune explication sur notre rapide fuite avec Julie, je ne sais pas si c'est de la délicatesse ou si c'est juste que ça ne les intéresse pas, mais je suis soulagée. Je n'aurais pas à leur mentir.

La matinée défile à toute allure et déjà c'est la fin des cours. Eh oui, le mercredi on n'a cours que le matin. Comme à notre habitude nous décidons de manger tous ensemble, sauf Matthieu qui a théâtre, c'est son option facultative et il espère gagner des points supplémentaires pour le bac avec celle-ci. En même temps cela fait bien 6 ans qu'il a commencé le théâtre, nous allons le voir à tous ses spectacles et il est plutôt bon.

Cette semaine c'est chez Thomas que nous déjeunons, nous changeons tous les mercredis afin de ne pas salir toujours la même maison (ou appartement pour ma part), et puis parfois on va dans un fastfood. Bref, en arrivant chez Thomas je laisse tomber mon sac près du canapé comme toujours, je souris en reconnaissant Minette, la chatte de notre ami, enroulée en boule sur son cousin, elle lève la tête en nous entendant et s'étire avant de venir se frotter contre ma jambe. Ce chat m'a toujours beaucoup aimé. Je la prends dans mes bras et vais m'installer avec elle sur le canapé, je caresse son plumage tout en écoutant ses ronronnements et d'une oreille distraite la conversation de mes amis.

\- Merde demain contrôle d'histoire, j'ai rien révisé.

\- T'inquiète moi je connais et on est assis à côté je te rappelle.

\- Que ferais-je sans toi Ô mon bon Seigneur ?

\- Arrête Julie, je vais rougir

\- Mais tu sais que tu es beau quand tu rougis mon Tomtom ?

\- Mais je ne veux pas que tout le monde voit l'effet que tu me fais ma Juliette

Julie s'esclaffe puis s'affale sur le canapé à mes côtés. Je souris, indulgente, face à leur blague répétitive et me lève pour voir ce que l'on pourrait manger.

Nous finissons le repas tout comme il a commencé : bruyamment, nous ne sommes pas réputés pour être discret. Entre nos chamailleries constantes avec Thomas, les allusions à une pseudo-relation amoureuse entre Thomas et Julie, et pour finir mes potins avec cette même Julie, l'ambiance est au beau fixe. J'aide à ranger puis nous nous asseyons tous dans le salon pour regarder un film. Chacun propose un film différent, Julie propose une histoire d'horreur et Thomas une comédie. Je me tais et tous me regardent surpris, c'est vrai que d'habitude je propose toujours de regarder Harry Potter mais aujourd'hui je n'ai pas envie. On se demande pourquoi ! Immanquablement je pense à ce rêve super étrange où je pensais être dans un monde parallèle. Merde, alors que j'avais réussi à ne plus y penser depuis ce matin, depuis ma « rencontre » avec Steves Douben, à croire que chaque fois que je le croise on se cogne. Et j'en reviens à la même interrogation : pourquoi je ne l'avais jamais vu avant ? Je soupire, frustrée, avant de secouer la tête et d'ignorer mes questions.

Finalement c'est le film d'horreur qui a gagné, il faut dire que Julie est très forte au pierre-feuille-ciseaux, je m'installe confortablement dans le canapé, jambes repliées sous moi et en ayant pris soin d'enlever mes chaussures avant. Thomas s'assoit à côté de moi et Julie s'allonge sans ménagement devant le canapé, à même le sol. Je pense vaguement qu'elle va avoir de belles courbatures demain avant de lancer le film : massacre à la tronçonneuse. Sympa le titre, hyper réconfortant.

Pendant presque tout le film je me colle à Thomas en fermant les yeux, le problème c'est que même les yeux fermés j'entends les cris et le bruit de tronçonneuse, ce qui fait que mon imagination déborde de scènes toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres, ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis une peureuse. Et puis lui ça le fait marrant le goujat. Finalement je m'endors, oui oui, je m'endors devant un film d'horreur, je ne savais même pas que c'était possible. Au bout de ce qui me semble deux secondes j'ouvre les yeux. Je suis dans le noir, dans un lit, sous des couvertures, on m'aurait couché ? Je me redresse et sens mon cœur battre à tout rompre, j'ai posé la main sur un objet dur, long et fin, on dirait une branche d'arbre. Ce ne serait quand même pas une baguette magique ? Je tends une main tremblante vers ce que je pense être un rideau et quand mes doigts effleurent le tissu je tire dessus d'un coup sec. Je suis dans le dortoir des Poufsouffles.


	4. Chapter 4

Je ne comprends pas. Je suis pourtant rentrée chez moi, comment ai-je pu revenir ici ? Surtout que je me suis réveillée dans l'uniforme de Poudlard que je n'avais pas retiré en m'endormant ici. Bizarrement je frissonne, ce n'est définitivement pas un rêve. Je referme les rideaux d'un coup sec et enroule mes bras autour de mes genoux repliés, je ferme les yeux et essaye de réfléchir calmement. Bon, j'étais chez Thomas, on a regardé massacre à la tronçonneuse, j'ai eu peur et j'ai fini par m'endormir sur l'épaule de Thomas. Donc maintenant comment se fait-il que je me retrouve dans un lit du dortoir des Poufsouffle ?

J'entends des chuchotements de l'autre côté du rideau, je décale légèrement l'un des pans afin de voir ce qui se passe. Julie est là avec deux autres filles qui portent l'uniforme de Poufsouffle, ce doit être les autres élèves de sa promotion, ou de la mienne, enfin de **notre** promotion quoi. Je soupire et décide de sortir de mon cocon. En entendant mon lit grincer les trois filles se retournent vers moi, surprises.

\- Anna ? Tu as dormi toute habillée ?

Je hausse les épaules, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Je me lève difficilement et décide que me rafraîchir me ferait certainement du bien. Je me dirige vers le fond du dortoir où une porte est située, je l'ouvre et souris, un sourire un peu mou mais un sourire quand même, c'est bien la salle de bain. Je me faufile dedans et referme la porte derrière moi à clé, je détaille rapidement la pièce : très lumineuse elle est équipée de 4 lavabos –un pour chacune ?-, d'une douche, d'une baignoire, de grands placards d'où je vois des trousses de toilette et de maquillage sortir. Je me déshabille, et me glisse rapidement dans la douche. Sous le jet d'eau chaude j'arrive à me détendre un peu, seulement un peu car il reste cette question : comment se fait-il que je sois revenue dans cet univers parallèle ?

Je laisse l'eau couler sur ma peau en réfléchissant. Il faut que quelqu'un m'aide. Est-ce que je peux en parler avec mes amis ? J'ai peur qu'ils ne me prennent pour une folle. Un professeur alors ? Ma première pensée va vers le professeur Dumbledore, avant de me souvenir qu'il est mort dans le tome 6. Je ne sais même pas qui est le nouveau directeur de l'école, ou les professeurs en général. Finalement ça ne m'arrange pas d'avoir atterri dans le monde de la nouvelle génération. Bon, ça veut dire qu'avant de trouver une figure autoritaire qui pourrait m'aider il faut que je me renseigne sur le corps enseignant. Je ne peux définitivement pas me confier à n'importe qui. J'espère surtout qu'il y aura des noms que je connaîtrais, comme McGonagall. Ah si elle pouvait être la directrice actuelle !

Une fois ma décision prise je sors rapidement de la salle de bain pour m'habiller. J'ouvre la malle qui se situe au pied du lit où j'ai dormi en priant tous les saints que je connaisse pour qu'il y ait mes vêtements dedans. Bingo ! Il y a deux piles dans la malle, d'un côté mes vêtements « moldus » et de l'autre l'uniforme de Poudlard. Le but est de ne pas attirant l'attention mieux vaut opter pour l'uniforme.

10 minutes plus tard je suis dans la salle commune que j'avais traversé sans réfléchir la veille, ou l'avant-veille, ou je ne sais plus quel jour. Oh non, je suis toute embrouillée maintenant, pourquoi je n'ai pas mon téléphone sur moi ? Au moins j'aurais pu avoir la date du jour. En détaillant un peu plus la salle commune je me rends compte qu'elle est très chaleureuse. Je m'y sens bien, même si je préférerais de loin ma chambre à Paris. Je me dirige vers la seule porte de la pièce et me retrouve dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Très bien Anna, maintenant qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu as un sens de l'orientation avoisinant les 0 sur 20 et en plus tu ne connais pas du tout ces lieux. Ouah je m'applaudis mentalement, pourquoi je n'ai pas demandé mon chemin aux filles du dortoir avant de partir ? Décidemment je n'en loupe pas une. Je m'avance dans le couloir en espérant, soit croiser quelqu'un qui pourra me renseigner sur le bon chemin, soit rencontrer un prof. Et j'avoue que la deuxième solution me semble la meilleure à tous les égards. Parce qu'au moins je n'aurais pas à me perdre dans les couloirs d'une école de magie appartenant à un univers parallèle.

Au bout de deux petites minutes à marcher tout droit je soupire, qu'est-ce que ça peut sembler long deux minutes quand tu es seule et perdue.

\- Anna ?

Je me retourne à l'entente de mon nom et plisse les yeux pour voir qui arrive. Oui oui, je suis myope mais je ne porte jamais mes lunettes sinon ça me fait mal au crâne, je sais que c'est bizarre mais je m'en sors comme ça. Et puis je les porte quand je dois regarder loin, pour la télé ou les cours par exemple. Enfin bref, je m'égare, je plisse donc les yeux et vois un blond s'approcher de moi. Scorpius ! Je le reconnais à ses cheveux, et peut-être aussi parce que la personne qui l'accompagnait vient de le laisser en disant « à plus Scorpius ». C'est fou comme j'ai un sens de la déduction développé.

\- Anna, tu n'es pas censée avoir cours de potions ?

Ah ? Première nouvelle. Bref improvisons et gardons en tête l'objectif principal : ne pas se faire griller. Et accessoirement essayer de savoir à quel prof je pourrais parler de mon petit problème.

\- Hum… Si si, mais je ne me sentais pas très bien alors je voulais aller à l'infirmerie mais finalement je me suis souvenue que je voulais voir le professeur de ma maison pour parler d'un problème euh… Familial.

Pfiou j'espère que ça va passer comme excuse.

\- Tu veux voir Madame Lettalon ? Eh bien je crois qu'elle donne un cours de sortilèges à l'heure actuelle. En fait j'en suis sûr parce que j'ai laissé Al et Rose devant sa classe il y a environ 15 minutes.

Madame Lettalon ? Très bien essayons de nous souvenir de son nom. Non mais à qui je vais faire croire ça ? J'ai déjà du mal à retenir le nom de mes professeurs de Paris mais alors si on m'en rajoute je vais être perdue.

\- Oh ? Et pourquoi tu n'es pas en cours avec eux ?

Il me regarde d'un air perplexe. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais d'un coup j'ai l'impression d'être une parfaite idiote. Il soulève sa cravate lentement et me parle comme si j'avais cinq ans.

\- Parce que je suis à Serdaigle, et qu'ils sont, tous les deux, à Gryffondor. Je n'ai donc pas cours avec eux.

Je m'empourpre. Ça y est c'est déclaré : je suis une idiote. Oh et puis après tout ce n'est pas ma faute si je ne suis pas de ce monde moi ! J'essaye de reprendre un peu contenance pendant que Scorpius continue à me fixer avec ses yeux pleins d'incompréhension. Je suis sûre qu'il doit se dire que je suis demeurée, ou peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance il mettra ça sur le compte de mon évanouissement. Un truc du genre « ah mais je me suis cognée la tête, je suis un peu perdue vois-tu ».

\- Et donc hum, où as-tu laissé Rose et Albus exactement ? Je dois vraiment parler à Madame Latalante

\- Tu veux dire Madame Lettalon ? Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu m'inquiètes un peu

\- Oui oui, Madame Lettalon, c'est ce que je voulais dire. Ma langue a fourché, je vais très bien. Ah ah ah.

Oh malaiiiiiiise. Je vais de boulette en boulette. A ce rythme-là je vais me faire démasquer. Quoique… Pas sûre que quelqu'un se dise un jour « tiens je suis sûre qu'Anna vient d'un autre monde où elle vivrait à Paris avec sa famille et où il existerait des petites machines qui permettraient de communiquer les uns avec les autres en parlant dedans. Oh et aussi qu'Internet existerait vraiment ». Hum hum, peu probable. Scorpius ne me fixe plus comme une attardée, sûrement qu'il me croit quand je lui dis que je suis bien saine d'esprit. C'est assez incroyable sachant que je ne suis pas sûre moi-même d'être tout à fait saine.

Après de difficiles explications pour m'expliquer le chemin Scorpius me laisse enfin seule, bien qu'il m'ait fait promettre de retourner à l'infirmerie vérifier que tout va bien car selon lui « ce n'est pas normal que tu ne te souviennes pas du chemin jusqu'à la salle de sortilèges ».

Je m'élance donc dans les couloirs de cette merveilleuse école de magie telle l'aventurière que je ne serai jamais. En toute honnêteté j'ai à peu près 200% de chance de me perdre mais ne perdons pas espoir ! Allez Anna, une fois dans ta vie va droit au but et prend les bonnes directions. Surtout que ce gentil blondinet de Scorpius t'a bien expliqué le chemin.

Après un petit détour j'arrive dans un couloir où de nombreuses portes sont fermées. Bien. Maintenant il faut trouver la classe de Sortilèges. Je m'approche des portes une à une et, Oh Miracle ! Il y a des emplois du temps accrochés. J'essaye de trouver celui où le cours de sortilège est écrit à cette heure-ci, mais minute… Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est ! Mon Dieu que je suis bête. Je me laisse glisser contre un mur de désespoir. Je suis en plein cauchemar. Je ne saurai jamais comment rentrer chez moi et je mourrai seule, dans ce couloir. Bon peut-être que j'exagère un peu mais honnêtement je commence à désespérer de comprendre cette histoire folle. J'en viens même à prier pour qu'un prince charmant, ou toute chose s'en rapprochant, débarque à cet instant-là pour me sortir du pétrin, comme dans les films d'adolescentes.


End file.
